Mythic Dwarf
The Mythic Dwarf Long ago, in the roiling turmoil that was the formation of the Omphalos, of the Prime Plane, all life was sprung. The Vasharan and their descendents, the children of Io, the followers of The Mountain, the betrayers of Yondalla, the spawn of the Beacon and the False Titan, and a plethora of their kind. Though not all were well received, all were given the permissions of higher power to remain upon the land of the living. To pick the fruits, to till the crops, to fight and love, to survive and prosper, for untold centuries upon the lands and seas. But not all such life was born with that permission. For under the surface of the world of light, toiling away in the stoney darkness, there were Valinn. The Valinn were unlike any other creature. They were born in darkness, but not the unnatural darkness of the Far-Plane, rather, the innate darkness that comes without light. Under the Earth did they prosper, unchecked by any, save for the sometimes watchful eye of the Omphalos itself, who would lend a small hand when she felt she needed. A pet project, if you will, creatures grown in isolation, knowing no light or comfort, only work and toil and comradery and the earth. And yet a curious thing happened. Centuries into their being, they recreated below what was above. In accident, they made fire, and the warmth and light attracted them. As they gathered around it, they told of stories of how such unnaturalness could come to be. For once, they could see color, truly see the gems and stones and one another for what they truly were. And they were beautiful. The vividness of sight, of true sight, was overcoming of the dwarves. It was unlike anything they had known, unnatural and unholy, and, within seconds, utterly destroyed. The light but a distraction in the eyes of the Valinn, who return to their tunnels, endlessly working, endlessly searching for something. And when they finally broke through, emerging onto a world of light, a world born unnatural and unholy, they raged a war the likes of which could not be emulated. With naught but anger, fear, and the weapons of the fallen, they ravaged the land. They cut a bloody swath across the plane, felling all that was not Valinn, until they reached the mountains’ high. And the ascended, one after another, in an attempt to reach the light that cast its hateful rays upon the world. But when they came close, the flares of the Empyrean lashed out at them, sending them tumbling into the mountains deep, cast back into that darkness. And it was there that they grew, cultured and developed, growing out of their fear of the light, but never quite there distrust of it. The Dwarves now have long since forgotten that legacy, but a small handful still remember. They remember their war on the sun, on those who worshipped its light, and they draw strength from it. Strength, and so much anger. NEW FEAT: Recast in the Omphalion Forge Prerequisites: '''Dwarf, any one Mythos '''Benefit: Choose one Mythos-granting class that you have levels in. You may treat the following Mythos as if they belonged to that class. In addition, you gain Damage Reduction equal to X/Adamantine, in which X is equal to the number of Racial Feats you have, as well as any feats you have that reference a specific weapon or weapon group, such as a “battleaxe” or “melee weapons”. Ranged weapons are excluded from counting towards this feat. If your mythos class, or a mythos in the class, grants you Improved Unarmed Strikes, you may consider them weapons for the sake of this feat. This damage reduction stacks up to a maximum of your class level. If you somehow lose this feat, or no longer qualify for it, you cease to gain the benefits of the granted Mythos until you regain this feat or qualify for it once more. Exceptional Mythos Overwhelming Iron-Forged Death Clutch Prerequisities: '''- In eons past, the Valinn dug endlessly, tirelessly, through the earth, forever searching for some cosmic unknown. Thought no one is sure what they sought, or if they found it, there tunnels are assuredly proof of the search. And though they built tools to aid them and devices to progress things, nothing could ever replace the strength they found in their own two hands. You gain the ability to hold two-handed weapons in one hand as you would a medium sized weapon. When wielding a large weapon in one hand, you may use 1.5x your strength modifier for purposes of attack and damage rolls made with the weapon. In addition, your grip on such weapons in undeniable. You gain a +10 circumstance bonus to opposed disarm checks made with weapons you wield in one hand, and are impossible to be disarmed of a weapon you hold in both hands. '''BASIC Mountain-Thunder Emulation Style: You gain Power Attack as a bonus feat. You treat one handed weapons as two handed for purpose of your bonus damage for power attack. Diverging Tunnel Construction Style: You gain Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. Stone Crumbling Monument Strikes: Your attacks ignore a number of points of Hardness or Damage Reduction possessed by constructs equal to your Strength Modifier. Infinite Intrepidity Bolstering Bloodline Prerequisites: - You gain Endurance, Improved Toughness, and Steadfast Determination as bonus feats. In addition, you gain a racial bonus to all your saving throws equal to your constitution modifier when made against spells, poisons, or diseases. Any time you make a saving throw against such an effect, you heal a number of hit points equal to your constitution modifier. Iron-Repurposing Offensive Bulwark Prerequisites: - So long as at least one of your hands holds a metal or stone weapon, you gain a shield bonus to your armor class equal to the average base damage your weapon deals (I.E: A Medium Sized Greataxe deals 1d12 damage, so the bonus to armor class is 6). This bonus is granted the first turn you draw the weapon, but is reduced by two for each round you do not attack with the weapon. Alternatively, so long as one or both of your hands holds a metal or stone shield, you may treat it as a melee weapon for all purposes, ignoring the usual penalties for making shield bash attacks, retaining your bonus to armor class when attacking with the shield, and adding any enchantment bonuses applied to the shield to attack and damage rolls made with the shield. Any shield wielded in this way deals an additional die size of damage. Prosperity Hunting Greed-Lusted Persuance Prerequisites: - You gain the ability to sniff out valuables. With a standard action, you can get a sense of all items of monetary value within a (Level x 10) feet radius around you. You can tell the rough position of any such valuable object, and the worth of such items determines the intensity of the smell. As an example, the sharp, sour smell of 1500 copper pieces is not so easily noticed as the fruity, citrusy smell of 100 gold pieces, which can’t compare to the soapy smell of a solid pound of diamond thirty feet below you. As a free action, when you determine that a living creature (other than yourself) possesses the most valuable object (or collection of objects, in the case of coins) in your radius of Treasure Scent, you may determine whether you are in a merciful mood or not. If you decide you are, you gain a bonus to charisma checks made to persuade the living creature to giving up or trading for the valuables. If you decide you are not, you enter into a furious bloodlust, identical to the barbarian rage ability, save you are not fatigued when the effect ends, and your rage can only be sated when you acquire the object of the most value. You may also enter this rage if you witness a living creature destroying something of a value that you possessed. Fantastic Mythos Flesh of the Mountains, Bones of the Earth Prerequisites: Either of the “Infinite Intrepidity Bolstering Bloodline” or”Iron-Repurposing Offensive Bulwark” Mythos You gain Combat Reflexes as a Bonus Feat. You may use your strength modifier in place of your dexterity for purposes of determining the number of Attacks of Opportunity you may make in a round. As a swift action, you may bolster yourself against the armies of your enemies. You cannot willingly move while in this stance, but you gain a bonus to all saving throws equal to your constitution modifier, as well as a +10 bonus on all opposed checks made to avoid being moved. You also gain hardness equal to your strength modifier, and your range made with melee weapons improves by 20 feet per five class level, representing your mastery of the terrain of battle and violence in your bloodline. This effect lasts until you end it as a swift action, or you are moved. Either way, you gain a +6 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and mythos DCs in the turn after it ends. This is doable a number of times per day equal to 2+the number of mythos tiers you have access to. Heroism-Breaking Tunnel Dwellers Imposition Prerequisites: Either of the “Prosperity Hunting Greed-Lusted Persuance” or “Overwhelming Iron-Forged Death Clutch” Mythos When in combat, any creature you damage with a melee attack that remains in your threatend range takes a penalty to all skill checks equal to your base attack bonus. This effect lasts for one round after they leave your threatened range as well. Furthermore, if they attempt to attack any creature other than you while they are under the effect of this mythos, they take a penalty to their attack rolls equal to the amount of damage you first struck them with. You are immune to any fear, stunning, staggering, or dazing effects generated by a creature afflicted with this mythos as well, and gain a competence bonus equal to your strength modifier on Disarm, Trip, and Sunder attempts made against such creatures. If a creature affected by this mythos strikes you with a melee attack, they are freed of the effects of this mythos, until you damage them again in melee. If you deal half a creatures maximum Hit Points in damage with a single attack, the effects of this mythos will last until you are dead. Legendary Mythos Absolute Reconstructing Battle-Forged Paragon Prerequisites: One of either “Flesh of the Mountains, Bones of the Earth” or “Heroism-Breaking Tunnel Dwellers Imposition” When you first gain this mythos, you are overwhelmingly compelled to go to the deepest, darkest, secluded cave or tunnel within one hundred miles. If none is suitable, you are to dig one for yourself. Once there, in the darkness of your ancient bloodline, you are rebuilt. You gain the living-construct type, with the Dwarf subtype (meaning you still qualify for “Recast in the Omphalion Forge”), though you maintain your constitution score. You may treat yourself as either a living creature or a construct when it would be most beneficial to you. You are unaffected by positive and negative energy effects, and you no longer require food, water, sleep, or breath. Your existing darkvision improves by ten times its original length, or you gain Darkvision 200 if you did not already have darkvision. You also gain tremor sense out to a range equal to your darkvision, which doubles if you are in a cave or tunnel system. You may add the higher of your Constitution or Strength modifier to all your other ability scores, so long as they do not grow higher than the score you based the improvements on. You gain a +10 bonus to charisma checks made to influence other dwarves to take up arms alongside you, or to further your cause in some meaningful way. You deal additional damage to structures, constructs, creatures with the (Earth) subtype, or any such creature made of metal or stone equal to your class level. This includes armor, weapons, and shields made from such materials. So long as you are in contact with unworked earth (stone, ore, sand, etc), you gain a perfection bonus to armor class, attack rolls, damage rolls, and fortitude saves equal to your constitution modifier. Lastly, your maximum hitpoints improves to be as though they were the highest amount possible given your hit-dice size and count (I.E 10 hitpoints per level of Bellator, or 12 for a Teramach). Category:Mythos Paragon Category:Mythos Race Category:Complete